


Completely and Utterly

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanon tends to view Legolas as the flawless elf who never makes mistakes, but sometimes even elves get confused. A drabble with slight reference to movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely and Utterly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He scanned the landscape; rolling green plains and craggy rocks; he recognised nothing. If only they didn’t ask him, he might...

“Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?”

 _Uadar_.

He had to say something.

“They run... north-west... as if the very whips of their masters...”

“North- _west_?” the Dunadan looked confused, a rare sight. “But that would take them back toward Rauros.”

“Forgive me, I meant... north- _east_.”

“Toward Isengard!”

He smiled weakly, his error taken for a minor lapse.

Now if they asked him no more questions they might never find out that he was completely, utterly and wholly embarrassingly lost.


End file.
